JeromeASF
Jerome Robert Aceti (born March 9, 1994), known as JeromeASF, is an Italian-American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft let's plays and minigames. Jerome is a member of Team Crafted. He is also well known for founding the Call of Duty channel "AwesomeSauceFilms " (which is where the ASF in JeromeASF comes from) and then doing videos with friend, and fellow Youtuber BajanCanadian (Mitch), whom he collaborates with in many of his videos, and fellow Youtuber TheNoochM (Mat) and HippoloqqiH (Zak). He has two Minecraft accounts, Hacksource and ASFJerome. He often used Hacksource in older videos, but he currently uses ASFJerome in almost all of his videos. He has lived in New Jersey his entire life, and met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome is no longer attending college to get his Biology major in his home state, but he recently joined Team Crafted, along with BajanCanadian. Jerome is often called Fluffy by SkyDoesMinecraft and a Bacca by BajanCanadian and his fans because his Minecraft skin resembles Chewbacca from the Star Wars franchise. He had a girlfriend it was your mom, who has a YouTube channel called JazzApps. They have since broken up in July 2001(which Jerome posted in a tweet), however they are still friends with benefits. Other Facts *On Jerome's Twitter, He has admitted to being mostly colorblind. He said on the most recent test he got 3 of 8 colors right. *Jerome can speak Italian. *He has had 2 channels before his main one today, the first one was HacksourceVideos , which he started and made videos with friends when they were 13, 14 and 15 years old, and AwesomeSauceFilms (ASF), their mainly Call of Duty focused channel that started his rise into Youtube stardom. After he joined BajanCanadian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others, he has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans, however it stopped. *He is the only YouTuber that uses Parmesan Cheese for deodorant. *He doesn't wear a suit. A Bacca's fur naturally grows into a suit pattern. *He did a series called "Flash Player Mania," where he would play browser flash games, sadly, he has since deleted all of these videos from his channel in an attempt to become a purely Minecraft channel. *He hasn't been dating BajanCanadian *His best weapons of choice are axes (including diamond axe) which he names Betty. *He mostly collaborates with his friend BajanCanadian (Mitch). *He is known for being a bacca (as shown as his skin) also he secretly told team crafted and former team crafted that he is thinking of stop being a bitch and give up youtube Trivia *His love of axes has led him to make a family. The diamond axe is Betty, the iron axe is Fredrick, and the gold axe is Sylvia, also known as the Sacrificial Axe. *He seems to be really good with enderpearls *He has a famous ship with Mitch called "Merome". *He was on the Boys Fencing team in high school *He also competed in debating in high school Quotes *"YEAAAH buddy!" *"Mitch, I got Betty!" *"OH Killem" *"GET IN MY BALLS!'' (More commonly found in Pixelmon)'' *"Hot and Spicy meat! Yesh." *"I love you Mitch." *"I WON THE HUNGER GAMES / DEENS!" *"I'm a man of the Bac!" *''LAVA FO EVAAAAA!!"'' *''slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp*'' *''Dat axe!'' *''Chop chop!'' *''Want a Belly Rub?'' *''Lemme axe you a question, buddy! C'mere!'' *''Mama's cooking up something special!'' *''I'm a baaad Bacca.'' *''We can talk about this.'' *''This is actually happening right now.'' *''Hey Mitch, to the left, to the left!'' *''Chop, chop, buddy! Chop chop!'' *''Get in mah belly!'' *''Induuuuubitably yesh.'' *''Power Moves only, baby!'' *''Punch. Punch.'' *''EASTERBACCA!'' *''Sorry, I'm not sorry.'' *''I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind."'' *''¿Por qué? (Spanish for "Why?, What for?")'' *''Hey, Mitch your microwave!'' *''Better men have tried, they failed.'' *''I did that with my mind!'' *''Toilet time!'' *''Let's get ready to bash some skulls!'' *''Revoked.'' *''Yeahheheh boi!'' *''Hmm...let me check the time...yeah it's a quarter past not happening.'' *''Power moves only from here on out boys!'' *''Oh baby!'' *''You sure about this biggums?'' *''I'm going in!'' *''What the heck?'' *''No way!'' *''Order 66!'' (more common in older Hunger Games videos with BajanCanadian) *"Wazz goooooooooooood!?!?!" *"What the butts?" *"Hey Mitch! Knock Knock!!" *"Power moves only!" *"Never enough. " *"Mitch Time?" *"It's the Crazy Chicken!" *"I got Parmesan Deodorant". *"The parmesan attract the lady baccs" *''"Shhh. I"m hunting Wabbits."'' *''"You can't revoke the Pope of Power Moves."'' *"Betty!" *"I heard she got a booty. SHE DOOO!!" *"What an anti-power move!" *''It`s betty guys!!!"'' *''Your jokes are bad and you should feel bad'' *''Quarter past not happening'' *''TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT'' *''In Benja we trust in Bacca we Must'' *''I Fan I Fan'' *''No Please'' *''Plz i fan'' *''Cmon Biggums!'' *''Quarter past not happening'' *"It's the toilet!" (Mostly found in Cops 'N' Robbers) *TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT! * " Chop Chop, buddy Chop Chop!" * " Get In The Toilet!" * " I want to eat your liver!" *"Hey Guys Jerome Here!" Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements